the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twister Tallgull
Twister Tallgull '''is an air genasi NPC and member of the notorious pirate ship The Scarlet Maiden. Oftentimes found traveling with Asuga and Kessa Youngroot, Twister brings a sort of excitement and energy to everything he does and hopes to bring that energy into every aspect of his life. Appearance Twister is fairly tall and skinny, carving themselves out in a way that help him be graceful and nimble. His long limbs allow him to be flexible and lithe, carved with light muscles from years on the run and practice with sword fighting. His hair, like most air genasi, curls and floats in thick wisps like clouds on the wind. He has it kept in an undercut in order to stay out the way when he fights, and he has also stated that he "thinks it looks cool." His eyes are a very pale blue, thought to resemble the sky. he is exceptionally tall, for a genasi or a human, though he is not filled out by muscles to make this up and instead incredibly thin. Typically, Twister wears a lavishly adorned vest and a blue sash around his waist with no matter what he wears. This is akin to his time growing up in the Elemental Plane of Air being raised by a djinn, and he considers it the one part of him that remains consistent no matter where he goes. Personality Twister is incredibly upbeat, charming, and independent. He carries a sense of curiosity and desire for adventure in his everyday life, always on the lookout for the next high or quest. This, however, typically gives Twister a restless and disconnected aura, as some will find that he finds it hard to settle down in one place for long. As such, Twister finds it difficult to fully commit to anything, whether it be a hobby or a lifestyle. He's always changing and shifting, thriving on spontaneity and chaos more than the average person. Even so, Twister enjoys this aspect of himself. He doesn't like to think of his life as one simple rut, and more so as a journey. Most of all, he values the people he meets on this journey he calls his life, which is why he is very friendly and social. Twister loves people, and most people will typically be drawn to him by his empathetic and energetic nature. He is quick to trust people, and when he does he is loyal to them until the end. Twister has been described by most as a "social floater," as he finds it easy to relate to others and take interest in what they like. Therefore, he easily blends in with most people, and as a result, is very open-minded. His mind never stops moving; always locked in a constant whirl of creativity and ideas. In fact, his happy and optimistic nature often makes him come of as less intelligent than he actually is, and so people are quite surprised when Twister will surprise them with deep plans and theories about everything from the creation of the universe to the meaning of a white bird in a book that he read. All in all, Twister is always on the move and on the go, but he tries to keep the people that he meets at the center of his world. Nothing makes him happier than motivating and inspiring people, and making sure that he sees the good in everyone. He does tend to overthink things and get emotional easily, but many who befriend Twister will often discover that it is one of the best choices they have made. Powers and Abilities Air Genasi * ''Unending Breath. Twister can hold his breath indefinitely while he's not incapacitated. * ''Mingle with the Wind. ''Twister can cast the levitate spell once, requiring no material components, and he regains this ability after finishing a long rest. Bard * ''Bardic Inspiration. ''Twister can inspire others through stirring words or music. To do so, he uses a bonus action on his turn to choose one creature other than himself within 60 feet of her who can hear him. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die (d8). * ''Jack of All Trades. ''Twister can add +1 (half proficiency bonus) to any ability check he makes that doesn't already include his proficiency bonus. * ''Song of Rest. ''Twister can use soothing music or oration to help revitalize his wounded allies during a short rest. If he or any friendly creatures who can hear his performance spend one or more Hit Dice to regain hit points at the end of the short rest, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. * ''Bard College: School of Swords. ''Twister practices in the bard college that utilizes swords as both performance tools and weaponry. ** ''Fighting Style: Two Weaponry. ''When he engages in two-weapon fighting, Twister can add +2 (ability modifier) to the damage of the second attack. ** ''Blade Flourish. ''Twister's walking speed increases by 10 feet when he attacks, and if a weapon attack made during this movement hits, he adds the damage from one expended bardic inspiration die and one of the following techniques. *** ''Defensive Flourish. ''Twister adds the number to his armor class until the end of the next turn. *** ''Slashing Flourish. ''Twister also uses the number rolled on a creature within 5 feet of him. *** ''Mobile Flourish. ''Twister can push the target away up to 5 feet. Spells Relationships Family Ghatul the Magnificent Twister never had a very good relationship with his mother, if any. Since his mother only conceived him out of necessity, she viewed him as a son so much as a bit of help around the house, and so any attention Twister received from her was cold and callous. Jather Tallgull Antia Tallgull Tessel Tallgull Tez Tallgull Tyvrik Tallgull The Elemental Plane of Air Qlal The Scarlet Maiden Asuga Kessa Youngroot Caelan Luemoroth Ramé Leviathan Lapis Emberpike Warbler Phoenix Zuchrud Notable Equipment Peacekeeper and Bloodquencher Given to him by his mother, Peacekeeper and Bloodquencher have been Twister's swords for as long as he can remember. The pair of scimitars hold no magical power or purpose; and instead simply named by Twister because he, quote-on-quote, "thought it sounded cool." Even so, the scimitars hold a bit of a sentimental bond for Twister, as they are one of the few things that link him to his home in Pernstow Keep. Synopsis Early Life Twister was conceived as the result of necessity. His mother was a djinn of high status by the name of Ghatul the Magnificent, who purposely went down to the Material Plane to conceive a genasi child for herself. Ghatul was a djinn of high status in the Elemental Plane of Air, and thus, she enjoyed lavish expenses and good taste. She decided that having around a servant who was her own child would bind him to her with extreme loyalty, but on top of that, air genasi were rare, even in the Elemental Plane of Air. In her home, he would be something of a prize. As such, she saw Twister as less of a child to her and more of a treasure to show off at her grand home, Pernstow Keep. From a young age, Twister was trained in the ways of performance and fighting, so that he would be able to both entertain Ghatul’s guests and protect her home with almost doglike faith. Twister took an immediate take to the arts, specifically music and sword performances, and thus spent most of his time performing for his mother’s djinn guests. When he wasn’t performing, he was being watched over by the home’s indentured servant, an aarakocra by the name of Qlal. As a result of this parenting, Twister’s childhood was a very lonely one. His only friend and company was Qlal, and the guests he wasn’t allowed to speak with. Ghatul was rarely ever home, and as such, Twister had to learn how to entertain himself. Perhaps it was his knowledge of the arts, or perhaps an innate sense within him, but whatever it was, Twister always wanted to see what the outside world was like. It became a near obsession for him, and he would steal items from his mother’s guests such as relics and books simply to try and get a glimpse. He would write and perform whimsical songs about wonder and passion, all while practicing his sword techniques and performances. Twister’s curiosity would often lead him to explore every aspect of his mother’s house, specifically her sprawling treasure room. It was on one of these explorations that Twister discovered a strange mirror with tales and fables carved onto the borders. While cleaning it off with his sleeve, the reflection in the mirror rippled, and instead of showing Twister, it showed a lavish and exquisite bedroom. '''Astonished, Twister took the mirror back to his room and hid it, where he proceeded to watch it in awe. Soon, a young girl entered the room that the mirror sat in: one with auburn hair and a dash of freckles. '''Twister tried to say something, but when it was obvious she couldn’t hear him through the mirror, Twister began writing out what he wanted to say and holding it against the mirror. The young girl responded, and introduced herself as Kessa Youngroot, a half-elf.' Twister began communicating with this Kessa girl very frequently; nearly every day. The two quickly became friends, and when Twister learned that Kessa was deaf, he didn’t mind in the slightest. Through Kessa, Twister learned many things about the outside world. He learned about the sprawling moon elf city of Nelse Aethel, of mountains and oceans and all sorts of things. His songs slowly became grander and grander, speaking of things that he had learned from Kessa. '''Twister continued to talk to Kessa as they both got older, telling her all about his life in Pernstow Keep, and often going on long rants about how he wished to escape. Finally, one-day Kessa told him to back his bags, and that she was sending help his way. Twister didn’t see Kessa at the mirror for five days, but on the fifth day, while his mother was asleep, a beautiful woman with large bat wings appeared at his window, telling him that she had come to rescue him from Pernstow Keep. '''Twister didn’t know that the strange creature was a succubus, and instead only knew that help had come from Kessa. Taking the creature’s hand, Twister was teleported away from the Elemental Plane of Air and instead to the Material Plane; specifically on the borders of Tuplium. It was here that he finally met Kessa in person for the first time; sitting alone by a fire she built herself. Kesa explained how she had been exiled from her home and how she had been living by herself, and how she was hoping that Twister would be able to stay with her. Twister was thirteen at the time and happily agreed on one condition: they would travel to meet his father. Twister never knew his father, but he knew who he was, as Qlal had told him when he was very young. Twister knew that his father's name was Jather Tallgull, and that he lived in a place called Bromwich in Estiwan. Kessa happily agreed, thankful to have someone to travel with. After that, the two proceeded to explore and travel until they reached the Ushos jungle, where their supplies were stolen. However, the two were able to track their robber to a pass in the jungle, where they discovered Asuga, alone and by herself. The two of them ended up talking to Asuga for a while, and after learning about her predicament with Pantmawr, they agreed to let her travel with them. After that, Twister made his way down to Bromwich with Asuga and Kessa in tow, where he finally found his father. Twister had found him thinking that he would finally have someone to care for him, but to his surprise, his father couldn't care less for him. He already had a new family, and wanted nothing to do with Twister. Twister left shortly, having decided to take his father's surname of Tallgull to help better blend into the Material Plane. Since then, he has traveled Naephemon on a never-ending journey with Asuga and Kessa. Joining the Scarlet Maiden has only been one of his most recent escapades, and he doesn't expect it to last forever. The Treasure of Niverbo Trivia * Twister can play four instruments: the lute, the dulcimer, the viol, and the drum. * If he were at Hogwarts, Twister's primary Hogwarts house would be Gryffindor and his secondary Hogwarts house would be Hufflepuff. * Twister's astrological sign is Libra, the scales. * Twister has ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). Quotes * (To Lapis Emberpike) "I'm fine; just go! I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"